1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to surgical equipment, and more particularly to a new and improved device suitable for electrosurgical removal of torn knee cartilage.
2. Background Information
Torn knee cartilage, or meniscus, is often removed in treating various knee joint injuries. One technique of accomplishing this utilizes a probe supported electrode placed against the tissue to be cut. Greater precision often results, with less trauma to surrounding structures compared to many other techniques.
The electrode in one existing device employs a thin, element that is not self supporting. The electrode is attached to a leaf spring mounted on the exterior of the probe, the leaf spring being spring biased outwardly away from the probe to keep the electrode taut for cutting purposes. However, if the electrode breaks or becomes detached from the leaf spring, there is nothing to resist the leaf spring and it springs outwardly from the probe to a position where it can damage tissue.
A novel electrosurgical device that overcomes this problem is disclosed in the parent application identified above. It employs a stiffer electrode that is less prone to break and does not require the leaf spring support. Although effective in many respects, the device is particularly useful for lateral release surgery, flexibility of the unsupported electrode limiting usefulness for meniscus cutting purposes. In addition, the exposed end of the electrode can damage sensitive tissue.
Consequently, it is desirable to have a new and improved device that overcomes these concerns--one overcoming the broken electrode problem that can be used for both lateral release surgery and meniscus cutting purposes. In addition, it is desirable that the device include features protecting sensitive tissue from the electrode end.